ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Penn
Richard W. Penn is an actor and voice artist who worked as ADR voice actor and member of the loop group on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Enterprise, and . He also voiced characters for the video games Star Trek: Armada, Star Trek: Invasion, Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force, and Star Trek: Elite Force II. On the latter three games he was one of the Borg voices. An image of Penn recording additional dialogue for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode can be seen in the reference book Star Trek: Action!. For that episode, he worked with fellow looping actors Paige Pollack, Carlyle King, Charles Bazaldua, and Gary Schwartz. Penn started to work as an actor in the early 1980s with appearances in the television comedy Drop-Out Father (1982, with Mariette Hartley, George Coe, Monte Markham, Bruce Gray, and Bill Erwin), an episode of The Golden Girls (1987), the science fiction comedy Lobster Man from Mars (1989), and the drama Gross Anatomy (1989, with Clyde Kusatsu, J. Patrick McNamara, Kay E. Kuter, Bruce Beatty, Steven Culp, Gordon Clapp, Bill E. Rogers, Paige Pollack, David Randolph, David Coburn, Tracee Cocco, and Dana Vitatoe). In the 1990s, Penn had guest parts in episodes of The Fresh Prince of Bel Air (1991, with James Avery and Mimi Cozzens), Melrose Place (1992, with Ron Canada), Murphy Brown (1994, with Charles Esten, Jim Jansen, and Peter Vogt), VR.5 (1995, with Stephen Root), In the House (1996), ER (1996, with Tim de Zarn, Christine Harnos, Ernest Perry, Jr., Lily Mariye, and Jesse Littlejohn), Nowhere Man (1996, with Bruce Greenwood and Jason Collins), The Practice (1997, with Francis Guinan), Brooklyn South (1997, with James B. Sikking, Titus Welliver, Richard McGonagle, Jana Marie Hupp, Steven Flynn, Jack Shearer, James Parks, and David Selburg), Caroline in the City (1998, with Amy Pietz), The Larry Sanders Show (1998, with Wallace Langham, Penny Johnson, Jason Alexander, and Deborah May), Touched by an Angel (1998, with Mark Kiely and Maury Sterling), and Moesha (1999). Film work includes featured parts in the horror film Sleepwalkers (1992, with Mädchen Amick, Alice Krige, and Ron Perlman), the television comedy The Barefoot Executive (1995, with Willie Garson and Christine Romeo), the action drama Volcano (1997, with Jacqueline Kim, John Carroll Lynch, and James MacDonald), the thriller Shadow of Doubt (1998, with Tony Plana, Pancho Demmings, Leslie Neale, and D. Elliot Woods), the fantasy comedy Dr. Doolittle (1998), and the comic adaptation Inspector Gadget (1999, with Rene Auberjonois, Andy Dick, Brian George, Brad Blaisdell, Johnny Martin, and Michael McAdam). Penn also had guest roles in episodes of Malcolm in the Middle (2000, with Scott Haven and Tom Virtue), Diagnosis Murder (2000, with Jonathan Banks), Ally McBeal (2000, with Albert Hall and Raphael Sbarge), The West Wing (2000, with Aaron Lustig), The Invisible Man (2000, with Paul Collins), Providence (2000, with Concetta Tomei), Spin City (2001, with Alan Ruck), JAG (2001), Six Feet Under (2001, with Ed Begley, Jr., Tracy Middendorf, and Van Epperson), Everybody Loves Raymond (2001), The Tick (2001, with Liz Vassey and Darin Cooper), Friends (2002, with Amanda Carlin), The Lyon's Den (2003, with Brenda Strong), Joan of Arcadia (2004, with Michael Welch and Becky Wahlstrom), Desperate Housewives (2007, with Teri Hatcher and Brenda Strong), Journeyman (2007), Curb Your Enthusiasm (2007, with Wren T. Brown and Brenda Strong), Hawthorne (2009, with Steve Rankin and Joanna Cassidy), The Closer (2010, with Raymond Cruz and Jeff Wolfe), The Young and the Restless (2010, with Albie Selznick), and Harry's Law (2011, with John Rubinstein, Christopher McDonald, and John Thaddeus). Beside voice work on the video game Forgotten Realms: Baldur's Gate II - Shadows of Amn (2000) and the films Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) and The Secret Life of Bees (2008), Penn appeared in the comedy The Last Shot (2004, with Glenn Morshower and Michael Papajohn) and in the comedy InAPPropriate Comedy (2013). External links * * * Penn, Richard Penn, Richard Penn, Richard Penn, Richard Penn, Richard Penn, Richard Penn, Richard